Just the way you are
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Ella es perfecta para él. No necesitan decírselo en voz alta, simplemente lo saben. Jasper trata de animar a Alice tras un mal día.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. El título y el fragmento de la canción vienen de _Just the way you are _de _Bruno Mars_. La trama es mía, pero al gusto de **Elianna**.

* * *

«And when you smile  
The whole world stops  
And stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are»

* * *

**«Just the way you are»**

Su momento favorito del día era recostarse en el suave pasto del prado. Podía pasarse horas ahí, sentado contra el viejo roble, y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Era un momento de absoluta paz, y eso le venía bastante bien al vampiro sureño. No era como si tuviera un botón para "apagar" las emociones que siempre lo envolvían, pero en momentos como ese podía permitirse un poco de tranquilidad.

Inhaló con fuerza, degustando la gama de olores que estaban a su alrededor. Se había alimentado hace poco, y aunque la sangre siempre lo llamaría, por ahora se sentía bastante satisfecho como para no sentir el impulso de seguir el aroma.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse lo más posible antes de volver a la casa. Alice había salido de compras con Rosalie y Bella a Port Angeles, y le había dejado dicho que regresaría hasta entrada la noche. La echaba de menos, por supuesto, pero no tenía ánimos como para pasar por todas las plazas comerciales e ir como burro de carga detrás de ellas. Y de vez en cuando, le gustaba salir por su cuenta, sin la locura que traía consigo el pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos.

Entonces, una avalancha de emociones llegaron de golpe, dando por fin su momento de quietud. _Enojo, decepción, vergüenza..._

¡¿Qué diablos?!

Sabía perfectamente de quién venían esos sentimientos, pero le resultaba extraño que _precisamente_ ella los tuviera. Alice representaba todo lo opuesto a eso.

Y lo más extraño de todo eso, era que su esposa venía corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde él estaba. No sabía si ella estaba consciente de que Jasper se encontraba ahí, o si solamente lo hacía para tratar de calmarse por su cuenta. Normalmente, podían encontrarse mutuamente hasta con los ojos cerrados e incluso a veces parecía que involuntariamente estaban hechos para encontrarse cuando más lo necesitaban, pero Jasper dudaba que esta fuera una de esas veces.

Colisionó contra su cuerpo, causando el sonido de dos rocas golpeándose. Cuando Alice levantó la mirada de golpe y le enseñó los colmillos, supo que estaba en lo correcto y que no se había percatado que estaba ahí.

― ¿Alice? ―inquirió―. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Le tomó un par de segundos a la vampira notar la presencia de Jasper. Cuando lo hizo, negó con la cabeza y le rodeó la cintura con sus delgados bracitos. El rubio empezó a enviarle olas de calma para tratar de apagar esos extraños sentimientos que la envolvían y que pudiera contarle lo que había pasado.

― ¿Ahora sí podrás decirme lo que pasó? ―susurró en su oído.

―Te reirás de mí ―murmuró contra su pecho.

―Sabes que eso no sucederá, Allie.

La llevó hasta el árbol en donde había estado sentado. Jasper volvió a recostarse contra el roble, atrajo a Alice hacia él hasta que su espalda quedó contra su pecho, y la rodeó con los brazos. Sin dejar de emanar un poco de paz hacia su esposa, pudo sentir cómo la joven se relajaba contra su cuerpo.

En todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, Jasper sabía que su esposa no toleraba muy bien que la presionaran para hacer las cosas. Alice llevaba siempre su propio ritmo para todo, así que sabía que, si necesitaba decirle algo, ella sola iba y lo hacía. Ahora, si Jasper sentía que algo iba mal con ella, a veces Alice lo sorprendía contándole todo antes de que siquiera pensara en preguntarle al respecto.

El crepúsculo llegó, borrando poco a poco la luz solar y dándole entrada a la noche. La pareja permaneció en silencio, y finalmente Alice se encontraba en paz. Suspiró tranquilamente, giró la cabeza para darle un beso a Jasper en el mentón, ganándose una sonrisa un tanto tímida del rubio.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Muchísimo ―sonrió ligeramente―. Perdón por mi actitud hace rato.

―No hay nada que perdonar, ángel ―dijo, besando su frente.

Una vez que el cielo estuvo completamente oscuro, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la casa y continuar con sus actividades. Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron el pequeño sendero que estaba frente a ellos. Mientras caminaban, Alice decidió contarle la razón por la cual había llegado en ese estado.

―Un niño arruinó un vestido que me estaba probando ―susurró quedito, aunque sabía que su esposo la había escuchado―. Estaba corriendo por todos lados, traía un caramelo en la mano, y se estrelló directamente con la falda, manchándola de rojo. Fue algo tonto, pero es que había esperado a que el vestido llegara a la tienda desde hace semanas, y quería ser la primera en conseguirlo, así que puede que haya sobornado a la dueña para que me dejara pasar en la fila antes que las demás clientas.

»Estaba molesta con el chiquillo, pero en especial conmigo misma porque no lo vi venir. A Rosalie le fue indiferente, pero Bella se rió de mi accidente, y dijo que me había sucedido por no saber esperar las cosas. Y cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón, me dio vergüenza. Necesito aprender a dejar que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que hacerlo.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risita y besó nuevamente la frente de su esposa. Su pequeña maniática del control y la moda. Para él, Alice era perfecta como era. Sí, tal vez necesitaba calmarse un poco a veces, pero sabía que eso era lo que distinguía a su esposa del resto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Alice lo sorprendió con un delicado beso en los labios. Sonrió ampliamente y lo rodeó con sus bracitos, suspirando con placer. Jasper correspondió a su abrazo, y recargó su mentón en la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposa.

―Gracias.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―la apartó un poco para ver su expresión, alzando la ceja con curiosidad.

―Por darme mi espacio y escucharme ―le besó el pecho―. Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

―Daría lo que fuera con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa ―susurró contra sus labios, sellándolos con un casto beso.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado, cielo. Tómalo como un presente de cumpleaños atrasado (:


End file.
